Question: A blue scarf costs $$10$, and a popular red sweater costs $9$ times as much. How much does the red sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the red sweater is a multiple of the cost of the blue scarf, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $10$ $9 \times $10 = $90$ The red sweater costs $$90$.